


Trade

by Charles_clain



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Noahs alive, there will be tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_clain/pseuds/Charles_clain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gansey dies and Noah lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade

Gansey’s wish was simple, he had be considering it for months now. Now he stood before Glendower and knew it was the right choice. He took a deep breath, possibly his last and looked up to his Raven King.

“Change the past so Noah lives” gansey asked.

Glendower made no movements, which made Gansey assume he didn’t understand what he asked.

“Years ago I nearly died, but I lived because Noah died. Change it so Noah lives instead of me” Gansey clarified.

“The past can’t be changed” came a voice more in his head than out loud.

“Then take my life and give it to him” he pleaded.

Gansey was silent after that. He felt his breath, his life force leave him and that was the end of him.

Noah, witnessing all that had just happened along with the others of the Raven Gang, was at a loss for words. He could see Blue start to sob out of the corner of his eye, but he was more focused on the fact that he was taking his first real breath since he died.

Noah had forgotten what it felt like to be alive, the warmth that flooded him and his body became truly solid. He felt the ground beneath his feet and the wall beside him as the cold stone touched his skin. He could feel his tattered uniform hang on his shoulders and had forgotten the choking feeling of wearing a tie. Feeling his lungs expand with each breath and his heartbeat pound against his chest.

Despite what had just happened he couldn’t help but smile at the pure beauty of living.

But then the panic started to set in. He had to tell his family, but he didn’t want to hurt them anymore. He had been a ghost for years. He would probably have to get a job now, but he never finished high school, and had no qualifications. Maybe the women at 300 FoxWay could hire him, but what could he do, he wasn’t psychic or something. Maybe he could clean or something, make tea or feed the cats. Did they have cats? Noah had no idea.

A gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

It was Ronan.

“You’re really alive now, aren’t you” Ronan asked.

Noah gave him a small smile and nodded, not wanting to see if his voice still worked after being dead for so long.

The walls around them began to shake.

“We should go before the cave collapses” Adam said.

“Someone grab Gansey” Blue yelled.

Ronan rolled his eyes and picked up Gansey. They left the cave as quickly as they could, with no concern for the Raven King they were leaving behind. The cave gave out as they left.

They went back to Monmouth and Blue called Gansey’s parents.

Noah didn’t know what to do about his own family. He wanted to be with them again, but on the other hand, the Raven Gang were his family now.

His family probably wouldn’t believe it was him. But then again, he had been dead for a long time. He didn’t want to hurt his sister anymore that he had already.

He’d figure it out later, he wouldn’t waste the life that Gansey had given him.


End file.
